Learning How
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Percy needs some help learning how to have sex, and Piper is more than willing to give him that help. Lemon, smut, sex


Piper thinks Percy is totally cute.

He's got that shaggy black hair, killer sea green eyes, big adorable smile and an absolutely amazing body. She totally doesn't get why he has so much trouble with girls. Yeah, he's kind of a huge dork and everything, but that just makes him cuter to her, so she's still confused.

Until one day they're sitting alone at the table for lunch on the Argo, and she finally has to ask him; "How come you and Annabeth broke up?"

"W-What?" Percy asks, his hand frozen before he can take a sip of his drink.

"Annabeth," she repeats plainly, her head tilted to the side as she studies his face. "You broke up. You're totally hot and stuff, so how come you broke up?"

"I- Piper, I don't really want to talk about this," he finally answers, avoiding her gaze.

"How come?" Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it, but she really does.

Percy shifts in his seat, wishing some of their friends would hurry up and join them. "Because it's kind of a sensitive subject and I'd rather not dwell on it."

Piper continues to watch him, taking in the way he fidgets under her gaze until finally a light bulb goes off. "It's cause you're a virgin, right?"

"What? No, I'm not!"

"You totally are," Piper beams, pleased that she figured it out. "I can spot a virgin a mile away."

"I'm not a virgin," Percy insists, and glancing around the Argo to make sure nobody can hear them. Once he's satisfied, he turns back to the girl beside him. "I'm _not_ a virgin. I've had sex before. Once, last summer, with Annabeth."

"Oh." Piper deflates a little, sad she hadn't figured it out after all. "Well, how was it?"

Percy shrugs, trying to play it off. "It was good. I mean, it was over really fast and she was really experienced so I probably wasn't as good as the other guys she's been with, but..."

"Oh," Piper says again, grimacing a bit at how dejected Percy looks when he shares that with her. She worries her bottom lip as she thinks, the perfect idea finally coming to her. "Oh. Oh! I know how to help!"

"Help with _what_?"

"Help you keep a girlfriend," she elaborates like it's obvious.

Percy shakes his head. "No, Piper, that's just, no," he struggles to answers, avoiding looking at her. "No, I don't need help. I don't… It's okay."

"But don't you want a girlfriend?" she wonders, her head tilted again.

Percy swallow thickly and he finally looks at the girl, a small smile tugging at his lips when he takes in her beautiful face. "Yeah, I do," he answers meaningfully, but he knows she doesn't catch it. "But I don't think it's gonna happen, so it doesn't matter."

"It can totally happen!" Piper obliviously exclaims, grabbing onto his shoulder in excitement and shaking him. "You're super hot, and once I get through with you, any girl would be crazy not to want you!"

"Get through with me?" Percy questions, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach at her touch.

Piper beams. "I'm gonna teach you how to have sex!"

Percy's eyes widen comically. "B-but, I already know about sex."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna teach you how to be _good_ at it," she says with a playful eye roll.

"I don't, I don't think you can _teach_ someone how to be good at sex," Percy tries to reason, his cheeks reddening by the minute. "I think it's like, it's something you just get better at."

"You can totally teach it," she argues, wrapping her hand around his bicep. "I'm totally super smart at sex, since my mom is the goddess of love, so I can show you how to do everything you need to know."

" _S-Show_ me?" Percy stutters, not sure he's understanding her right or why he's even entertaining this conversation.

A devilish grin spreads across Piper's lips. "You're like me, you're a more _hands on_ learner, right?"

All Percy can do is nod his head, his words stuck in his throat.

* * *

It still takes a couple more days of convincing, but as always, Piper gets what she wants, and she has Percy in her room on the Argo by the next day. The others are away getting supplies, so they have the boat to themselves.

Percy sits uncomfortably on Piper's bed, waiting for the girl to come back. He's never been in her room before and he tries to take it all in, but every time his eyes land on a picture of Jason, he cringes and immediately averts his gaze.

They broke up weeks ago, and he's not technically doing anything wrong, but he knows Jason would be furious if he ever found out about what they were about to do.

But this was Piper's idea, and he's only human. And in his defense, he really did try to fight it, but when the hot daughter of the goddess of love basically offers herself up to you on a silver platter, a guy can only resist for so long, ethics be damned.

Just as Percy's beginning to get comfortable, Piper's bedroom door opens and she steps inside in nothing but a fluffy robe and a smile.

"Hi," she grins, her giddiness obvious. She closes the door behind her and walks towards her friend, her fingers playing with the belt around her waist. "Are you ready?"

Percy gulps, but nods, guessing they're getting right into this. "I, I think so."

That's all Piper needs to hear before she's untying her robe and pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her standing completely naked in front of Percy.

Percy's eyes get as big as saucers and his jeans suddenly get tighter. His eyes sweep over the entirety of Piper's body, his mouth watering as he takes in every inch of perfect tanned skin, from her pink nipples down to her shaved pussy. She's just as gorgeous as he always knew she was, and he has to clench his fists to stop himself from reaching out and touching every part of her.

Piper takes in Percy's adoration with excitement, feeling super sexy under his lustful gaze. She lets him stare for a couple more minutes before she remembers what they're there for and snaps into teacher mode. "Okay," she claps, breaking Percy out of his stupor. "Let's get started!" Piper moves around to the side of her bed and crawls onto it, sitting down and sprawling her legs out in front of her. She wait until Percy has turned around before she starts. "I'm gonna skip the foreplay and kissing part because I'm assuming you've at least gotten to second base before and to be honest, it kind of makes me sleepy. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Percy immediately answers, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face and not her naked body.

"Okay, cool," Piper smiles, leaning back a bit and spreading her legs. "So then, we're gonna start with learning how to finger a girl." She totally misses the shocked look on Percy's face as she lays back, spreading her legs wider for the boy. "Come lay beside me, on your side."

Percy jumps to do as he's told, crawling onto the bed and laying beside the girl, propping himself up on his elbow. "Should I, I mean, should I take my clothes off too?"

"Take off your shirt and jeans," Piper decides, waiting until he's lost his clothes before continuing. "You can keep your boxers on for now if you want."

"Oh, I…" Percy hesitates, biting his lip, feeling shy under her gaze. He's hasn't been fully naked in front of a girl for a long time. The one other time he had sex, back when he was with Annabeth, was a quick fuck in her room after defeating Kronos.

Piper senses his nerves and squeezes his forearm. "You don't have to take them off yet, it's okay."

"No," Percy disagrees, suddenly making up his mind. "You're naked already, it's only fair, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Percy tugs his boxers off, revealing himself to the girl.

Piper licks her lips at the sight of Percy's cock. It's _a lot_ bigger than she expected, all thick and pink and beginning to harden as the boy grows aroused at the sight of her body. She stares for a moment longer before she hears Percy clear his throat. She grins when she sees the blush on his cheeks, but doesn't tease him, instead just tugs him back into place at her side, shuffling closer to him and feeling his erection poking her hip.

"Okay, fingering," she reminds herself, taking a moment to clear her head. "Most important thing is making sure the girl is wet first. If you're any good at foreplay, that shouldn't be a problem," she explains, grabbing Percy's hand and placing it on her lower stomach, so his fingers are just grazing her slit. "Check me to see if I'm wet."

Percy waits until she releases his arm before he tentatively starts moving his hand, smiling at the way Piper's body jumps a little when his finger makes first contact with her clit as he moves past it. He carefully trails his index finger through her soft folds, definitely feeling wetness coating the digit. "Yeah, you, you're wet," he tells her, a mixture of awe and pride in his voice. Did _he_ do that to her?

"Cause you're so hot," she jokes, even though it's true. It lightens the mood and gets Percy to grin at her in that way he does, and it helps ease the tension. She relaxes against the bed and widens her legs even more, giving him more access. "If she's already wet, you're doing something right, but it doesn't hurt to get her wetter. I like it when Jas- When someone sucks on my boobs while they finger me," she explains unabashedly. When Percy just looks at her, she rolls her eyes. "Suck on my boobs, Percy."

"Oh, right," he laughs a bit awkwardly, but this time he doesn't hesitate when he leans down and wraps his large lips around the nipple closest to him, sucking the nub into his mouth.

Piper moans and arches into Percy's mouth, her hand moving on autopilot as it tangles in his hair. "Don't forget to move your fingers," she reminds him in her daze. "Just, just go up and down to start and then, then touch my clit, the little button thing at the top."

Percy follows her orders expertly, his mouth softly suckling at her nipple while his finger glides through her heat with ease and making her shiver. He fumbles a bit when he moves up to find her clit, so Piper takes his hand and helps him find it, leaving him there to do his thing. She lets out a shaky breath as he gets comfortable with it, his fingers slipping around it a few times before he's able to firmly press against it.

"Is this good?" he asks, pulling away from her chest to watch her face for any reaction. He's struck by how beautiful she looks, her brown hair fanned out around her head, her cheeks rosy and her eyes shut.

"So good," she whimpers, massaging his scalp absentmindedly. Percy continues to tease her, rubbing light circles over her clit until she can't take it anymore. "Inside," she begs, lifting her hips closer to his hand. "Put, put your fingers inside me now, Percy."

Percy pauses his ministrations, frozen for a moment before Piper takes his arm again and guides it further down. "O-okay, okay, yeah, okay, I can, I can do that. I just, I just put my fingers inside you."

"Slowly," Piper reminds him, propping herself up on her elbows for now, so she can see what Percy is doing. Both brunettes move their gazes down to where Percy's hand is between Piper's legs, and she spreads them even more when she feels Percy struggling to get into place. "Just, down a little bit more. Yeah, over an- there!" she gasps, one of Percy's fingers finding her hole. Percy freezes at her reaction, waiting until she nods at him encouragingly. "Right there, mhmm. How wet am I?"

"Feels pretty wet to me," Percy answers with a wry grin, fingers soaked in Piper's juices.

Piper smirks, not at all embarrassed by her body's reaction to the boy. "Okay, then slowly push inside. One finger first." Percy nods and does as he's told, carefully slipping his finger into Piper's wet, dripping, hot pussy.

"Wow," is all he says as he slides inside her, feeling Piper's warm pussy immediately squeeze around his finger.

Piper mentally agrees with his sentiment. It feels like it's been forever since she's had someone else inside of her. "Now just, in and out," she tells him, falling back down on the bed. "Start slow and then go a bit faster. Then when you feel my pussy stretching, add another one."

Percy gulps and nods his head, his eyes still trained on his hand as he slowly pulls his finger out and pushes it back in. He notices it slides in a bit easier the second time, and by the time he's on his fifth go round, he's slipping his finger into Piper's hole like butter. Percy pumps in and out Piper's pussy, slowly at first like she said, but slowly building up momentum the wetter and wider her sex gets. Soon, he's got a steady rhythm going and he's able to add a second finger seamlessly.

Piper's heavy breathing hitches at the added digits, her lower half arching off the bed as Percy starts pumping into her faster and faster. Her pussy clenches and releases around his fingers, her thighs shaking at the sheer force of his movements and her moan gets caught in her throat when she feels Percy wrap his lips around her hard nipple again.

"Oh Percy," she cries, the words coming out as a strangled moan. She starts bucking her hips into his hand, trying in find extra stimulation to push her over the edge. "My clit," Piper pants, pulling gently at Percy's hair to get his attention. "Rub my clit with your thumb, baby."

Percy reacts immediately, moving his thumb back over the hooded nub and pressing against it again, rubbing circles over it as best as he can while he fucks her hole with his other fingers. Judging by the moans coming out of her mouth and the way her walls keep squeezing his fingers, he's doing something right, so he just keeps it up, quickly pushing in and out in and out until finally Piper's pussy clamps down around his fingers in a vice grip, trapping them inside.

"Oh _fuckkkkkkk_!" Piper moans loudly, her body locking still for a moment before it starts to spasm beside him. Her eyes roll back as her body twists away from him, and he has to move with her to stay inside, his larger body wrapping around her to keep her in place as she cums. "Oh god oh god oh god," she chants as her orgasm washes over her, her face pressed against the mattress at her new angle. Her body is buzzing with pleasure, little tingles running from her head down to the tips of her toes, and she has to grab Percy's hand to still his movements when he starts to rub her clit. "Stop, I can't…"

Percy smiles at her words and kisses her shoulder, feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He waits until Piper's pussy loosens around his fingers before her tries to pull them out, carefully dislodging them. He's not sure what he's supposed to do now, so he just kind of holds her, keeping his wet hand from touching anything as he spoons her.

After a couple more minutes, Piper's post orgasm haze has faded, and she turns around in Percy's arms so that they're face to face. She reaches back to grip Percy's arm yet again, moving it between them and slowly guiding his fingers to his mouth, silently pressing them against his lips until he lets them in and sucks her juices from them.

Percy hums at the delicious taste of Piper, looking into her eyes as he sucks his fingers clean before he leans over and kisses her when he's done, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He's not sure if kissing is allowed, but he figures cuddling kind of broke the pretense of tutoring already, so he doesn't really care. And Piper is sure as hell kissing him back, so he's pretty sure she doesn't mind, either.

They kiss lazily for awhile until they naturally come to a stop and just lay in each other's arms, Piper drawing random shapes on his smooth chest while he runs his fingers through her hair and takes in this moment; laying naked with his dream girl in his arms.

"That was really good," Piper finally says, tilting her head back to look at her friend. "You're a fast learner."

"You're a great teacher," he smiles, kissing her forehead without a second thought.

Piper beams at his words, certainly the first time she's ever heard them directed at her before, and drops her head back on his chest, her eyes drifting down to where Percy's cock lays hard against his stomach, clearly throbbing with need. "Do you want me to take care of that?"

"Hmmm?" Percy hums, only half paying attention until he feels Piper's hand wrap around his cock. "Oh! O-oh, n-no, you don't have to."

"What if I want to?" she asks, already slipping out of Percy's arms. Even though she kind of really just wants to mount his face and sixty-nine him, she knows that wouldn't be the best way for him to learn, so instead she crawls down to the end of the bed and settles on her belly between his legs, wrapping her hand around his shaft and holding it up. "You're really big, Percy," she tells him with a grin, her hand gently stroking his length as she really takes in his size. She's pretty sure that this is the only cock she's seen that seems to be bigger than Jason's. "Have you ever had a blowjob before?"

Percy shakes his head rapidly, his eyes glued to where Piper's hand moves up and down his shaft. "N-No."

"Annabeth didn't give you one when you guys were dating?" she asks in surprise. That always used to be Annabeth's go-to with guys so she could get out of actually having sex with them.

"She only ever let me touch her boobs," Percy answers, amazed he's able to get a sentence out with the way Piper's stroking him. "Fuck, Piper, you're gonna make me blow my load already."

Piper grins and stops her movements for a moment, pulling his cock towards her and giving the tip a teasing flick of her tongue. She giggles when Percy hisses at that little bit of contact. "It's okay if you cum really fast," she assures him with a kind smile. "Most guys do when I suck their cocks. It usually helps them last longer when we actually have sex, too. Besides, cum tastes super good, so I love it when guys cum in my mouth anyway."

" _Jesus_ ," Percy mumbles, and he swears his balls are already tightening at her words.

"I don't really know any tricks on how to get blowjobs without cumming," Piper admits after some thought, trying to figure out if this was part of the lesson plan or not. She hadn't included giving Percy head on her mental checklist of things to cover, but Piper's never been able to resist putting a cock in her mouth when she sees one. "You'd probably have more luck asking Jason about that. This will just be for fun, okay? Try thinking of unsexy things."

Without waiting for a reply, Piper licks a slow, long path up the underside of Percy's cock before she wraps her lips around the head and starts sucking. She alternates between licking his slit and swirling her tongue around the tip, working Percy's huge, thick, dripping cock like she does it every day of her life. It's been so long since she's given a guy head, Piper was worried she'd lost her touch, but from the looks of Percy's reactions, she's still got it in spades. Sucking cock must be like riding a bike, she thinks.

Percy struggles to keep his head up, wanting to keep watching Piper's head bobbing on his cock, but knowing he doesn't have the strength. Her warm mouth just feels so unbelievably amazing around his dick, and when she slowly starts to move down his shaft to take more of him inside, he can't take it anymore, and he falls back against the bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to think of anything but how incredible he feels.

Percy curls his hands up in Piper's bedspread, struggling to ignore the tingling in his balls as Piper's mouth keeps going further and further, until he finally feels the back of her throat against his cock head. "Holy shit," he gasps, feeling it contract around him before she finally pulls back, sucking in a quick breath before taking him into her mouth again. "Oh god, Piper, that feels so good. Your mouth feels so good."

Piper hums around Percy's cock, sending vibrations up his spine as she deep throats him, slobbering all over his meat. It's hard and fast and messy and there's nothing pretty about it, but Percy still thinks it might be the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Piper takes a break from swallowing him and instead pulls Percy's cock towards his stomach and lavishes the underside with kisses, moving up and down the thick shaft with her lips and tongue, from the tip down to his balls, licking all over them before sucking them into her mouth and rolling them around on her tongue. She starts stroking her hand over Percy's shaft as she focuses her mouth on his balls, the combination of her spit and his pre-cum making the perfect lubricate to aide her ministrations.

Percy is running out of non-sexy things to think about, and it's getting increasingly impossible to concentrate on anything other than Piper's mouth and hand on his cock and balls. He doesn't even last another minute before he can feel his balls tightening again in her mouth. "Piper, Piper, I'm gonna cum," he spits out, gripping the sheets tighter as his hips start to lift off the bed.

Piper quickly heeds his warning, letting Percy's balls fall from her lips so she can latch onto his head just in time for him to start shooting into her mouth, his warm cum spilling onto her tongue. She sucks eagerly at his tip as her hand continues to pump his cock, slowly trying to milk every drop out of him. She watches the way his body jerks as he unloads spurt after spurt into her mouth, and she thinks he looks so cute when he cums.

When she's sure she's sucked him dry, she carefully pulls away, sealing her lips so she doesn't lose a single drop. Piper lets Percy's creamy cum pool on her tongue for a few moments, savoring the taste she's missed so much, before she finally swallows it down, humming at the feeling of the thick white ropes slowly making their way down her throat.

Once she's got it all down, she wipes her mouth with the back of her free hand and releases Percy's cock from the other, kissing up his washboard stomach and stopping only to playfully suck on one of his nipples before pulling him into a kiss and letting him taste himself on her tongue like he did with her.

Percy doesn't find it as gross as he would have thought, but maybe it's just because he doesn't think he'd be able to complain about anything while Piper's tongue is in his mouth. He kisses back hungrily, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her against his chest tightly, his cock already getting hard again when he feels it pressing against her slit.

"Hmmm," Piper hums as she breaks their kiss, licking her lips with a smile. "You taste super delicious, Percy," she grins, pecking his lips again.

"Thank, Piper," he grins back, his hand settling on the small of her back, just above her ass, as he leaves feather light kisses all over her angelic face like he always wants to do when he talks to her. "You taste super delicious, too."

Piper giggles, at his words and the way his kisses tickle her skin, and shakes her head at his naivete. "You haven't even gotten a real taste of me yet," she reminds him, and he notices the blue of her eyes has gotten darker. "You up for your next lesson?"

Percy nods eagerly, a pretty good idea of what's coming. "Just tell me what to do, Miss. McLean."

"Ohh, student/teacher roleplay is totally hot," she comments, rolling off his chest and laying down beside him. "We'll go over that stuff later, after we cover the basics. For now, get down between my legs, mister."

The black haired boy scrambles to take her previous position, waiting until Piper's settled completely on her back before he lays down between her spread legs, immediately getting a nice big whiff of her arousal. Once he's comfortable, he finally takes in his glorious view, and it's truly mouth watering. Everything looks pink and soft and wet and so delicious, and Percy can't wait to bury his face in it.

"Wow," he murmurs, his breath hitting her wetness. He reaches up and runs a finger down her slit, his eyes glued to the way her soft pink pussy lips part around his finger as he goes. "I've never, I've never seen one up close like this before. I mean, I've seen ones in porn and stuff, but not in real life. It's, like, really pretty," he says, suddenly feeling dumb for saying that. He glances up at Piper to find her watching him on propped up elbows. "Is that weird to say?"

"No, pussies are totally pretty," Piper assures with him a kind smile, getting a kick out of watching him explore her most private area. She spreads herself wider and bends her knees up to give him an even better view, goosebumps rising on her skin as Percy continues to trail his finger up and down. "They taste really good, too," Piper tells him pointedly, his teasing touches making her anxious. She doesn't mind him exploring at all, she doesn't feel the least bit bashful at being so exposed, she just really needs that beautiful mouth on her pussy _right now_.

Percy grins at her obvious need, but decides not to continue teasing her. Something tells him he'll have plenty of chances to explore every inch of Piper later, so he gives her what she wants and licks a broad stripe up her wet slit, her taste immediately invading his senses. Piper's juices taste even better directly from the source and he follows his first lick with another and another, all too eager to drink up as much as he can.

Piper squirms under his oral assault, feeling too much, too fast. She pushes gently at his head to draw his attention up. "Start slow, honey," she advises him once he's pulled away. "Kiss my lips like you'd kiss these ones," she suggests, pointing to her mouth. "And then around, too. I know how yummy it looks, but it feels better if you build up. But don't tease, either, like you were doing. That's not very nice."

"Sorry," Percy apologizes bashfully, his glistening cheeks shading pink.

Piper ruffles his messy black mop. "It's okay, just go slow like I said, and it'll feel good."

"Will you tell me if I'm doing good?" he asks, wanting to learn, sure, but mostly wanting to make Piper feel as good as possible.

"Of course," she promises, leaning back to grab a pillow and placing it under her head. Once she's relaxed again, she only has to wait a few moments until Percy's back at it, this time doing as she said and starting slow, pressing soft kisses against her flushed pink folds, kissing up and down her length, and even to the junction of her legs and back, before he slowly starts to add his tongue to the mix. "That's it, Percy, that feels so good," Piper sighs, gripping her shins and pulling her legs open wider for him.

Percy somehow already knows to avoid her clit for now, and instead keeps his focus on her folds, using the tip of his tongue to spread her lips wide and lick between them before pulling them into his mouth and sucking gently, slurping up all the sweet tangy juices coating them. Once he thinks Piper is worked up enough, he slowly licks up to her clit, giving it a few kitten licks before wrapping his lips around it and suckling gently again, his eyes drifting up to watch for Piper's reaction.

Sensing his need for affirmation, Piper grins at him and gives him an encouraging nod. "Feels so good, just like that, baby." Percy continues to suck on her clit, his green eyes locked on her blue ones as he adds more pressure. "T-Try spelling out the alphabet," Piper shares as her breath hitches. "That's Jason's secret, it feels really good."

Percy hums against her pussy in acknowledgement, unknowingly sending a shiver up Piper's spine, and starts doing just that, tracing different letters over the bundle in his mouth with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way Piper's body starts to shake the further he goes. He doesn't even get through all twenty-six letters before he feels the girl pushing on his head, silently telling him to move down.

"Inside," she pants out, and Percy notices the way her pussy hole looks like it's moving in sync with the heaving in her chest. "Inside me, Percy."

"My tongue?" he asks, his eyes darting between Piper's face and her hole. "Or my fingers?"

"I don't care, I just need you inside me," Piper whines, her hips arching towards Percy desperately. Just as Percy's about to duck back down to give her a real eating out, Piper grows too impatient and changes her mind, shaking her head frantically and tugging at his hair. "Wait, no, fuck it, I need your cock, baby."

"My…" Percy's head is spinning, trying to catch up with what's happening. "But I didn't get to make you cum yet."

Piper whimpers. "You can eat me out all night long after, I don't care, but I really need you to _fuck me_ right now, okay?"

Percy pushes himself up to his knees, his cock hard and ready in front of him. "I-I don't have a condom, though."

"I hate condoms," Piper tells him, pushing herself up that she's sitting and grabbing for Percy's hips to pulling him closer. "I want you to cum inside me. The only thing better than the taste of a nice warm load is having one shot inside my pussy. Don't worry, I'm on the pill"

"That's so fucking hot," Percy whines, all thoughts of continuing to eat her out flying from his mind now that all he can think about is stuffing Piper's pussy full of cum.

Without any further encouragement needed, Percy leans over and captures Piper's lips in a hungry kiss, guiding her backwards until her head is back on her pillow. Once she's laid out again, he settles between her legs, reaching between their pale bodies to grab his cock. He runs the tip up and down her slick folds, collecting as much of her arousal as possible before he moves it down to her hole and places it inside.

Piper's breath hitches as she's filled, a breathy "Oh," slipping from her lips as Percy's thickness invades her pussy, the head of his cock stretching her pussy walls as it slowly pushes deeper inside her. "Oh wow, you're so…" Piper can't remember the last time she's had something as big as Percy's cock inside of her, and it takes her a second to get used to the feeling again. She clings to his back, holding him in place so he doesn't go too fast, waiting until she's adjusted enough before she loosens her hold and whispers, "Fuck me, Percy," into his ear.

Percy slowly starts to pull out of her, Piper's tightness no match for just how fucking wet she is, until just his head is still inside and he then slides right back in, each go around an easier journey until he's able to pump in and out of her with ease.

Once he's able to get a rhythm going, Percy lays his belly against Piper's, propping most of his weight on his elbows on either side of her head, and just looks at her; watches the way her face contorts in pleasure as he thrusts into her pussy, his cock reaching a place deep inside of her that hasn't been reached in over a year.

Piper's surprised Percy's such a natural fuck for someone that's only had sex once, but it's a good thing he is, because she's not sure she'd be able to get out a full sentence with the way he's plowing into her. His thrusts are slowly starting to get faster and hit deeper, and the sound of their sweat slicked skin slapping together is starting to echo around the room.

Soon Percy is drawing inhuman noises from her throat, and he immediately swallows them in a kisses, their tongues dueling as their hips meet harshly, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist and pulling him even further inside of her. It's like every inch of their bodies are touching, and Percy has never felt so connected to anyone in his entire life.

He pulls away from their kiss to get another good look at her, but quickly pulls her into another one when he thinks she's going to say something. Maybe it's just a fun, harmless night of goofy meaningless sex for Piper, but it isn't for Percy. He's been thinking about this night for months, maybe even years, and now it's actually a reality, and he'll be damned if he needs Piper to tell him how to fuck her.

With a new found vigor, Percy starts canting his hips harder, fucking Piper as hard and fast as he can, determined to get her screaming his name. Soon he's fucking her so hard her headboard is slamming against the wall with each thrust and before he knows what's happening, Percy feels Piper's pussy tighten around his cock, desperately trying to trap it inside of her as an orgasm suddenly washes over her.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, Percy!" Piper cries out, pulling away from their sloppy kiss to spasm underneath his body. Her legs lock around his waist, but it doesn't stop Percy from fucking her through it, his thrusts just getting slipperier as Piper's juices flow out of her and coat his cock. "P-Percy, oh god, don't, don't stop, holy fuck."

Piper's pussy feels even more amazing around his cock while it's cumming, the tight warmth gripping him harder and throbbing around his length gloriously. He wants more than anything to last long enough to get a second orgasm out of Piper so they can really cum together, but he knows he doesn't stand a chance, and before he can even try to fight it off, he feels his balls starting to tighten again, signalling his own peak is near.

"I'm gonna cum," he chokes out, feeling like he needs to warn her in case she has second thoughts about what she said earlier.

But Piper most definitely doesn't, as she just tightens her hold around him to make sure he stays in place and moans in his ear, "Fill me up, Percy. I want your cum inside me so bad, baby."

"Oh god, _P-Piper,_ " Percy groans, getting one more thrust in before he buries his cock deep and dumps his load inside Piper, his warm cum spilling from his tip in an endless stream and filling her throbbing pussy up. His arms wobble, threatening to give under his weight as he continues to empty himself into the girl beneath him, his hard cock pulsating with each spurt of cum he lets off.

Piper's on cloud nine as that old familiar warmth floods her insides, the distinct feeling of a pussy full of warm cum making her skin tingle. It's just been so so long since she's had a nice hot load in her pussy, and there's really nothing like it in the world.

She pouts when she feels the steady stream finally stop, and clings to Percy when he starts to pull out of her. "No, not yet," she whines, holding him in place as she nuzzles his cheek with the bridge of her nose. "Stay inside me for a bit and cuddle."

She doesn't have to tell Percy twice, and he swiftly rolls them over so that she's laying on top of him, not wanting to crush her smaller body with his. Once she's settled and he's sure his cock is gonna stay snuggly inside her, he can't help but ask, "So, was I good?"

Piper grins against his chest, blowing a raspberry into his skin before she tilts her head back to look at him with a friendly smile. "I taught you well, grasshopper," she jokes, giving him a wink. "You're gonna make some girl very happy one day, Percy Jackson."

His heart drops at her words, but he reminds himself that he expected this. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to this night, she made her intentions perfectly clear, and it wouldn't be fair to get mad at her for it now. "Yeah," he agrees softly, taking a moment to gain his barring before he's able to grin back at her and play along. "But I mean, it can't hurt to practice some more, though, right?"

"Totally," Piper smirks knowingly, squeezing Percy's cock inside her for emphasis. "It's like Chiron always says, practice makes perfect." Slowly pushing herself off Percy's chest, Piper sits straddling his dick, beaming down at him with a mischievous smile. "Besides, I think I promised you that you could eat me out all night long and I've just been _dying_ to sit on your face."

Percy's eyes widen a bit, but before he has much of a chance to say anything, Piper's dismounting his cock and moving to straddle his face, her cum filled pussy hovering over his mouth and waiting for him. He's not really sure if this normal at all, but he's completely sure he'd do just about anything Piper asks of him, so he throws caution to the wind and pulls her thighs down, latching his lips onto her hole and licking through the creamy mess he left in there.

Their combined cum tastes surprisingly good together, and Percy eagerly laps it up, finally getting to dip his tongue inside Piper's hole and licking her clean, not stopping his ministrations until she's riding his face to her third orgasm of the night, gushing even more into his mouth.

After she comes down from her orgasm, Piper stays straddling his face, just turns her body around so she can take Percy's cum slicked cock into her own mouth to clean him off as he continues to lick her pussy, before she dismounts him entirely and starts giving him pointers on how to fuck her doggy style and then talks him through the best ways to prep a girl for anal.

Her lessons continue well into the night, and then into the next day, and by the time their done Percy is a sex expert.


End file.
